


The Sewer King's Laugh

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Batman TAS The Under-dwellers two sentence fiction. The Sewer King laughed near his pet alligators.





	The Sewer King's Laugh

I never created Sewer King.

The Sewer King laughed near his pet alligators. ''I also liked you when you were alive, my pretty pets.''

THE END


End file.
